disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Doc McStuffins
Doc McStuffins is an American animated television series produced by Brown Bag Films. It premiered on March 23, 2012 on Disney Channel and Disney Junior. The series is about a seven-year-old girl who can "fix" toys, with a little help from her stuffed animal friends. The series debuted the same day as Disney Junior: The Channel, which is Disney-ABC's first preschool-oriented network in the United States. On June 5, 2012, Disney Junior renewed the series for a second season, which began airing in mid-2013. On January 8, 2014, Disney Junior renewed for a third season, which began airing in late-2014. Premise The series chronicles a seven-year-old girl named Dottie McStuffins who, one day, wants to become a doctor like her mother. As a kid, she "pretends" to be a doctor by fixing up toys and dolls (because of this, everyone calls her 'Doc'). When she puts on her stethoscope, something magical happens: toys, dolls and stuffed animals come to life and she can communicate with them. With a little help from her stuffed animal friends, Stuffy, Hallie, Lambie and Chilly, Doc helps toys "feel better" by giving them check-ups. Each 11-minute episode includes original songs, the "Time for Your Check-Up" song and the "I Feel Better" song. During ending credits in Season 1, Doc gives advice to viewers about staying healthy. Seasons 1 and 2 have the original intro. Starting in the second episode of Season 3, a new intro was introduced. Doc McStuffins was created and executive produced by Humanitas Prize and Emmy Award-winner Chris Nee. Characters Main * Doc McStuffins (voiced by Kiara Muhammad) - The main character of the series. Doc is a cute and beautiful six year old girl who likes to fix toys, dolls and stuffed animals. She also wants to be a doctor like her mother, one day. She is an African-American girl with short dark brown hair tied in pigtails with a fashionable headband in the middle of her head. She usually wears a lab coat over a purple-and-white striped T-shirt and pink-colored skirt with polka-dot stockings on her legs. The only other clothes she has been shown in is a large sunshade hat added to her usual attire, and a pink striped tankini in a pool sequence, a cowboy costume in a Halloween episode and a winter outfit in a Christmas episode. Her name is also used for the series title. *'Lambie' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - A stuffed lamb who is one of Doc's best friends. She is very sweet, likes hugging people, and is a gifted dancer. She can either walk in all fours or two legs. Her other friends are Stuffy, Hallie and Chilly. *'Stuffy' (voiced by Robbie Rist) - A stuffed blue dragon who tries to be the bravest dragon of all but does not succeed at that every time. He is one of Doc's friends and his other friends are Hallie, Lambie and Chilly. His design is partially inspired by Figment from the Epcot ride Journey Into Imagination. He has a crush on Lambie. *'Chilly' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A stuffed snowman who worries a lot, and does not always seem sure that he isn't a real snowman. He is sweet and one of Doc's fearful friends. He is also friends with Lambie, Stuffy and Hallie. *'Hallie' (voiced by Loretta Devine) - Hallie is a stuffed hippo and a nurse who is Doc's assistant. She is friendly and treats Doc's patients with respect and good care. She is good friends with Doc and the other stuffed animals. She also has Radar O'Reilly-like intuition as to what Doc needs during an exam, which she calls a "Hippo Hunch". She may be a tribute to Henrietta Hippo from the classic 1970's children's show "The New Zoo Review". *'Squeakers'- A squeaky toy that looks like a blowfish and can go in the water like Hermie, Marvin and Lula. *'Donny McStuffins' (voiced by Jaden Betts) - Donny is Doc's four-year-old brother who usually spends most of his time playing his toy cars and friends. He owns a toy knight named Sir Kirby, who appears in the episodes Knight Time ''and ''The Dark Knight. *'Dr. McStuffins' / Mom (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - Dr. McStuffins is the pretty mother of Doc and Donny and the wife of Mr. McStuffins. She is a doctor who works at a hospital. She expects Doc to become a doctor, like herself. *'Mr. McStuffins' / Dad (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - A stay-at-home father who usually cooks dinner while his wife is at work. He takes care of Doc and Donny, his children. Note: Doc McStuffins is the only human character in the show that can talk with/to toys. Major *'Emmie '(voiced by Kylee Anderson) - The girl next door, Doc's soccer teammate and best friend. *'Alma '(voiced by Caitlin Carmichael) - Emmie's little sister. *'Luca '(voiced by James Buddy Handleson) - Donny's best friend. *'Henry '(voiced by Curtis Harris) - Doc and Donny's neighbor who owns Aurora. *'Will '(voiced by Jay Gragnini) - Donny's friend who owns Boppy and Riggo. *'Carlos' (voiced by Elan Garfias) - Doc and Donny's neighbor who owns Star Blazer Zero. *'Tisha McStuffins '(voiced by China Anne McClain) - Doc and Donny's big cousin. *'Rudy' - Emmie and Alma's terrier puppy. Toys In The Clinic *'Angus' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Angus is a toy kangaroo and part of a Karate Kangaroos game with his friend Sidney. *'Aurora' (voiced by Laraine Newman) - A telescope belonging to Henry, who speaks in 60's hippie lingo and walks on her tripod. The night she came out of the box, her vision was strangely blurred, and Doc led a search of Henry's yard to find Aurora's missing eyepiece. *'Awesome Guy' (voiced by David Boat) - A super hero toy who saves people in danger. *'Bella the Ballerina' (voiced by Julianne Buescher) - Bella is a very beautiful ballerina wooden toy with a Russian accent that dances. She is idolized by Lambie. She breaks her leg so Doc puts her leg in a cast until the next day, when Bella's leg was fully repaired *'Ben and Anna' (voiced by Jeffrey Nicholas Brown and Meghan Strange) - Two stuffed monkey siblings that stick to each other. * Bernard - A light brownish, tan-colored bear that wears only a blue vest with green borders. *'Big Jack' (voiced by Ty Burrell, Tom Cavanaugh in Chip Off The Ol' Box) - A toy box with a joker popping out when the handle turns. *'Boomer' (voiced by David B. Mitchell) - A soccer ball with a face belonging to Emmie. *'Boppy' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - A blue inflatable punching bag shaped like a dog, who usually can't be knocked down. He finds himself losing air after encounter with a rosebush, and was taken in by Doc for patching and reinflation (this scene is used as part of each show's opening). *'Bronty' (voiced by Jeffrey Nicholas Brown) - A toy dinosaur who also was in the Arcade. He also used to have stinky breath without brushing his teeth. *'Bubble Monkey '(voiced by Hynden Walch) - A monkey that blows bubbles and belongs to Alma. *'Buddy '(voiced by Jess Harnell) - A dump truck toy that belongs to Donny. Buddy is Riggo's best friend. *'Celeste '(voiced by Kath Soucie) - Celeste is a space toy that shows a video slideshow in a dark ceiling of outer space, the constellations and the milky way galaxy as Doc borrows her for the toys as she gets love from Professor Hootsburg and Aurora. *'Commander Crush' - (voiced by Steve Blum) A special transformers-like toy that turns into a spaceship until Tobias accidentally broke one of his gears. However he is soon fixed. *'Creepy Cuddly Charlie' (voiced by Frank Welker) A yellow-orange monster with three eyes, red horns on his head, a set of wings, an aquamarine tummy, a pair of green tentacles and dark green toenails. *'Curly Q '(voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Curly Q is a toy, wooden girl doll with curly hair (hence her name) who was the newest toy of the clinic as she thought that her hair wasn't as special as Fabio's or Dolly's. * Doodle Doo '- A tin rooster that loves to crow as his wheels were crooked. *'Dolly (voiced by Alexandra Ryan) - Dolly is a princess toy who hangs around will Carl the train and Morten the lion, Dolly loves looking beautiful as Lambie cleans up her face. *'Dragon-Bot' (voiced by Jack Conely) - Dragon-Bot is Donny's new dragon toy which made Stuffy fell unwanted when the other toys think that Dragon-Bot is more scarier than him. *'Dress Up Daisy' (voiced by Amy Sedaris, Lexi Glouberman in Blazer's Bike) - Dress-up Daisy is a very beautiful doll (similar to a Barbie doll) who loves to dress-up in different clothes (hence her name) that once belong to a baby-sitter named Katherine that babysat for Doc and Donny but Doc learned that Katherine never had time to play with her doll as she gave Dress-up Daisy to Doc. *'Frida Fairy' (voiced by Sutton Foster) - A toy kite that both Alma and Emmie play with that also shoots out gold glitter as it flies until for some reason, Frida thinks she's a real fairy just like Chilly thinks he's a real snowman when they are just toys. *'Gabby' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - A toy giraffe Doc won at the arcade. *'Gloria the Gorilla' (voiced by Lori Alan) - A plush gorilla that loves to laugh and giggle as she also loves to tickle the toys. *'Gustave' (voiced by Stephen Stanton) - A green plastic alligator with a Southern accent and appetite for marbles. He is one of four mechanical players in Donny's game Gulpy-Gulpy Gators (a spoof of Hungry Hungry Hippos). Doc had to empty his stomach after Donny added extra marbles to the game, and Gustav wound up overstuffed. *'Hazel '(voiced by ???) - A small toy elephant who squirts water out of her trunk *'Hermie' (voiced by Ari Rubin) - A toy crab that Doc can play with in the water. *'Johnny Foosball' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - A toy soccer player and part of a foosball game whose rival is Bozini. *'Kiko' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - A beautiful Japanese doll Doc got from her Grandma. *'Leilani' (voiced by Liza Del Mundo) - Leilani is a hula girl toy from Hawaii that hula dances when the sun hits her until been in a box for so long, she becomes slow and weak as Doc learns the hula from Leilani. *'Lenny' (voiced by Jeff Fischer) - A fire truck also called Engine Nine. *'Little Jack' (voiced by Nolan Gould, Brady Tutton in Chip Off The Ol' Box) - The son of Big Jack. *'Lil Egghead' (voiced by Peter MacNicol) - Egghead or "Eggie" as he is called is an electronic game of trivia and facts as he belonged to Donny as when he challenges Professor Hootsburg to a fact-off, a trivia challenge as Eggie starts malfunctioning. *'Loud Louie '(voiced by Georgina Cordova) - A toy cellphone that Doc used to play with when she was little. He very was loud because he was super excited, but he learned to use his inside-voice. *'Lula' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A sponge toy that looks like a whale, when Lula is placed in water it takes a couple hours for her to grow, in the end she has grown to fit in the fish tank in Doc's clinic. *'Melinda the Mermaid' (voiced by Dharbi Jens) - A toy mermaid who was found in a wading pool. She had problems swimming and got upset as Lambie thought that mermaids are perfect swimming creatures. However she soon learnt to swim. Doc then took her home. *'Millie Microphone' (voiced by Lisa Loeb) - A toy boombox with a face. Millie kept repeating words when she spoke because her disc was dirty inside her. * Moo-Moo (voiced by Collette Whitaker) - A stuffed cow belonging to Alma, who drags out her 'long u's when she speaks, so it sounds like she's actually mooing. Once she didn't want to go back to Alma after being left out in the rain. * Morten - A toy lion who hangs around with Carl the Train and Dolly the Princess * Mr. Chomp '(voiced by Brad Abrell) - Mr. Chomp may look like a vicious toy-eating shark, but he has a sweet, sensitive side. * '''Niles '(voiced by Charlie Schlatter) * 'Norton '(voiced by Tim Dadabo) - Norton is a toy mouse with a Cockney accent who flips with the help of Doc McStuffins and her Doc Mobile as she keeps Norton by using a winder-upper. * 'Officer Pete '(voiced by Michael Gough) - A toy police car who makes sure that the backyard is crime free and be save for the other toys as well. * 'Oooey Gablooey - '''A toy star that Donny won in a school fair at Doc's school as Donny learns that Oooey isn't like any other toys as Oooey is filled with goo to make it stick onto anything at Oooey also has sticky, stretchy limbs. * 'Peaches Pie '''(voiced by Paula Rhodes) - Peaches Pie is a peach-scented doll with a country girl accent who loves dancing and playing with her new friends as she never worries about anything (except the scent of her dress being smelly) as Doc and her toys help her. *Penny Possum' (voiced by Audrey Wasilewski) - Penny is the mother of three possum children, Pip, Flip, & Trip. *'Pickles the Bunny' (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - She's a stuffed bunny that wears bows on her ears and has a heart on her chest, she was in a box at Alma's yard sale and left because she thought that she wasn't loved anymore, later Doc finds out that Pickles triangle nose is missing and replaces it with a button, soon Doc returns Pickles to Alma and puts her in her room. *'Pip, Flip & Trip''' (voiced by Caitlyn Leone) - Pip, Flip and Trip are the three possom children of Penny. *'Princess Persephone' (voiced by Geena Davis) - Princess Persephone or "Peri" as she likes to be called is not an ordinary princess but a bit tomboyish as she is very athletic and very hyper, Sir Kirby felt that it would've been embarrassed about being beaten by a princess. *'Professor Hootsburgh' (voiced by Laraine Newman) - Professor Hootsburg or "Hootsie" was once Tisha's toy until she gave it to Doc as If it was one of hers now as Hootsie wears a graduation hat as if it is a scholar or a school professor as Hootsie loves to read books for Doc's toys. * [[Queen Amena|'Queen Amena']] - A toy queen who thinks that she's a real queen *'Ricardo Racecar' (voiced by Ian Gomez) - Donny's favourite toy race car, if Ricardo doesn't recharge his batteries, he won't have enough energy to race. *'Riggo' (voiced by Dennis Farina) - A toy digger that belongs to Will. His scooper was stuck because there was sand on the side of his scoop, jamming his gears. Doc didn't figure this out until she suffered a little sand in her own eye. *'Rita the Cheetah '(voiced by Molly Shannon) - A toy cheetah that loves to run as she thought she had the case of the mystery pox as she remembers that cheetah's always have spots. She, in No Sweetah Cheetah, leapt into the flower bushes. *'Robot Ray' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A battery-operated robot who considers himself a rescuer like Rhonda, but once frustratingly finds out that he can't get wet. Ray is equipped with long-range vision and a cable that shoots out with his right hand, extending his reach. *'Ronda' (voiced by Camryn Manheim) - A remote-control helicopter belonging to Luca. Her job is rescue missions, and has ended up in Doc's clinic more than once with damage taken in the line of duty. If 'Rescue Ronda' can't perform a rescue herself, she'll direct others on how to help. (Her name is a possible spoof of The Beach Boys's hit song, "Help Me, Ronda".) *'Rosie '(voiced by Nika Futterman) - Rosie is a toy ambulance. Rosie is sometimes scared and panics when a problem happens. However she is always happy to help save a toy in need.she now comes with Doc on the go toys and owner Alma to whom she is looked after *'Saltwater Serge' (voiced by Bernardo De Paula) - Saltwater Serge is an old toy with a French accent that works with his sidekick Wellington Whale that once belong to Marcus when he was a child as Doc helped him with a problem as Serge doesn't like cuddles from Lambie. *'Sebastian' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A toy Halloween pumpkin ghost who thought everything around him in Halloween is real as Doc explains to him that Halloween is just pretend. *'Serpent Sam '(voiced by Bernardo De Paula) - Serpent Sam is one of Donny's water toys that he plays with as both he and Luca loved having a water fight. *'Sidney '(voiced by Steven Jay Blum) - Sidney is a toy kangaroo and part of a Karate Kangaroos game with his friend Angus. *'Sir Kirby '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A armored knight action figure belonging to Donny, who often plays the hero in Doc's pretend games, not always without taking some damage. *'Southwest Sal '(voiced by Laraine Newman) - Southwest Sal is a cowgirl (hence that she's a cow) with a Texan accent and a spring-loaded arm for tossing her lasso. She loves playing games and doing a rodeo with the other toys. *'Spritzy Mitzi' (voiced by Angelique Perrin) - An octopus shaped sprinkler toy. * Sproingo Boingo '- A toy fox with a spring on his torso *'Star Blazer Zero (voiced by John Michael Higgins) - A toy alien who pilots a rocketship, his catchphrase is "Kazowee", his arms and legs fell off because he didn't wear his seatbelt. *'Susie Sunshine' (voiced by Amber Hood) - A plastic toy doll that wears a pink dress and pink shoes, she was cranky because her eyes were stuck open because a little pineapple ice pop was stuck on her eyebrows. *'Teddy B' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - A red teddy bear who was in the arcade tank with Gabby and Bronty. * Theo - a green sea turtle with a green shell, yellow underbelly and brown eyes. *'Tramaine' (voiced by Ari Rubin) - A toy truck designed by Donny, he is very dynamic, he needed to stand still because he had to get his stripes repainted. * Tundra '- a plush bear that Alma got from the hospital. *'Val '(voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Val is a valentine's day toy that Doc's parents gave her as a gift until when she meets the toys, Lambie felt unwanted cause' she thought that Val was a better cuddler than her. *'Waddly Penguin '''(voiced by Marieve Herington) - An adorable baby toy penguin that belongs to Baby Suki, a cute and pretty little girl that Mr. McStuffins baby-sat for while her mother goes out on an errand as one of Waddly's buttons makes her sing and do a penguin dance as Baby Suki admires herself in Waddly's tummy mirror. *Wicked King (voiced by Jess Harnell) - He sometimes acts like an evil toy when he's involved in playtime, he resembles an old (Fisher Price's Little People]) toy because he doesn't have any hands. *'Wildlife Will '(voiced by Adam Croaswell) - Wildlife Will is a (Steve Irwin)-like action figure with an Australian accent who loves to explore animal life around the world (in the neighborhood). He thought that Lambie and Stuffy were rare, exotic animals until Doc tells him otherwise and builds a wheelchair. *'''Xyla (voiced by Tiffany Thornton) - A toy xylophone that looks like a ladybug and belongs to Emmie, one of her keys was loose because one of the screws was loose, and when the key fell into the sink, Doc replaced it with a new one. Broadcast History In the United States, Doc McStuffins made its first debut on March 23, 2012 on Disney-ABC networks Disney Channel and Disney Junior. Starting March 26, the series begin airing weekdays at 10:00AM ET on Disney Channel and 4:00PM ET on Disney Junior while on the weekends, it airs at 7:30AM ET on Disney Channel and 10:00AM ET on Disney Junior. In Canada, the show started airing on the Canadian Disney Junior channel on Easter 2012 at 10:00AM ET with an encore at 5:30PM ET. Reception The series received positive reviews and criticisms after its release. Kia Morgan Smith of Cincomom.com said that "It truly warmed my heart and almost brought tears to my eyes when my 8-year-old, Mikaela, saw ‘Doc McStuffins’ for the first time and said, 'Wow, mommy — she’s brown,'" Myiesha Taylor of CoilyEmbrace.com said that "This program featuring a little African-American girl and her family is crucial to changing the future of this nation." Taylor also applauded the concept of its portrayal of a young black girl who wishes to follow in the footsteps of her mother as a doctor as the lead character, that inspired her to collect pictures of 131 doctors — all black, all women — and publish a collage online under the heading, 'We Are Doc McStuffins.'" The program is also a ratings hit on Disney Junior, attracting an average of 918,000 children age 2 to 5, according to Nielsen data. It has also attracted large amounts of positive attention for older males as well. The series is also a huge cultural impact, generating loud applause on parent blogs, Facebook and even in academia for its positive vocational message for African-American girls.. The series has a 7/10 rating on IMDB, highest of al the Disney Junior shows on the channel. DVD releases External links * Official website * Doc McStuffins on Disney Junior Canada Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Animated television series Category:2012 television series debuts Category:Doc McStuffins Category:2010s American television series